La Vengeance de Spectre
by Red Warrior
Summary: Suite de "Mission Impossible". Spectre tient à prendre sa revanche...
1. Première victime : Sojourner !

**La Vengeance de Spectre **

Une semaine. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis 'l'accident Spectre'.

Durant toute cette semaines, Locke avait attendu, à la fois curieux et terrifié. Spectre n'allait PAS les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Après avoir fracassé sa télé… Le scientifique frissonna en y pensant. Mais tout de même, une semaine _entière _sans donner signe de vie…

L'ancien echidna était connu pour sa patience ; il concoctait sûrement un coup fumant pour se venger. Seules se posaient les questions : quand ? et comment ?

Ça, Locke aurait voulu ne jamais le découvrir !

Sifflotant seul comme il le faisait toujours, Athair flottait dans les couloirs. Les yeux fermés, il dépassa joyeusement un Sojourner perturbé, qui lâcha un soupir exaspéré en lui décochant un regard méprisant. L'echidna marron continua son vol, pas du tout offensé.

Sojourner secoua la tête, agacé. _Vous parlez d'un second fils…_

L'echidna rouge ouvrit une porte ; sa chambre aussi nue qu'un os fraîchement rongé par un chien affamé. Aucune photo nulle part, pas de bureau recouvert de papiers. Juste un lit, une table de chevet et un placard. Sojourner n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de matériel qu'il jugeait inutile.

Baillant, il s'étira et retira sa veste. Le tissu vert caressa la fourrure rouge, puis il laissa tomber le vêtement au bout du lit. Il s'assit ensuit sur le matelas, essayant d'enlever ses chaussures.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, il pouvait les enlever sans même devoir se servir de ses mains, mais ce n'était pas le cas ce jour-là. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha et attrapa une botte. Elle ne bougea même pas ! Comme si elle était collée à son pied !

« Chaos… » grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il tira inutilement sur ses bottes, il marqua une pause et essuya la sueur perlant à son front d'un revers de bras. Cette saleté ne voulait pas se dégager ! Il émit un grognement vaincu ; il avait besoin d'aide…

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il essaya d'inventer des excuses, mais aucune ne pouvait vraiment expliquer sa situation… Il décida de dire la vérité. _Salut, Locke, _se dit-il, sarcastique. _Je te réveille en plein milieu de la nuit parce que ma chaussure est coincée. Ouais, bien sûr…_

Jurant à voix basse, il arriva finalement devant la chambre de Locke. Le jeune devait dormir… il était minuit passé. Refoulant, un autre grognement, Sojourner ouvrit la porte de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il s'approcha du lit et secoua Locke par l'épaule.

« Locke ? » appela-t-il. « Allez, réveille-toi ! Locke ! »

« Non… ce n'était pas moi, Grand Père… » murmura l'autre dans son sommeil. « Je ne suis même pas sorti d'Haven… »

« Pour l'amour de l'Emeraude, Locke, réveille-toi ! » cria Sojourner, à présent désespéré.

« Euh, quoi ? » bailla Locke, se réveillant. « Quatrième père ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je… » commença Sojourner, avant de se taire et de lâcher un gros soupir.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas devoir faire ça, mais les circonstances l'obligeait…

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Pour de bon ? Ce serait la première fois… »

Sojourner roula les yeux et serra les dents de nouveau. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec son sarcasme et ses remarques ironiques.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » lâcha-t-il. « Tu vas m'aider, ou non ? »

« Hmm, ça dépend. » fit Locke en s'asseyant. « Quel est ton problème ? » _Même si je sais que tu n'en as pas qu'un seul…_

Soudain, Sojourner réalisa la complète absurdité de sa présence ici. Une botte coincée, et après ? Au mieux, Locke éclaterait de rire et le renverrai se coucher. Au pire, le scientifique froncerait les sourcils et lui conseillerait de rester loin d'Athair pendant un moment. De chaque façon, il ne recevrait aucune aide, et aurait l'air ridicule…

« Alors ? »

La voix de Locke le ramena brutalement sur Terre ; baissant les yeux, il marmonna :

« Mrblbmrpmbmbl. »

« Pardon, c'était quoi ça ? »

Sojourner inspira profondément ; Locke ne rendait pas les choses plus simples…

« Mon pied est coincé dans ma botte. » dit-il clairement.

Un grand silence suivit cette phrase. Locke cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Il regardait son ancêtre avec un air ahuri, comme s'il venait de voir Sabre déambuler habillé d'une robe.

Puis il fit simplement :

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Quoi ? »

Un sourire souleva les coins de la bouche de Locke, et il rit doucement. Un autre regard sur le visage incrédule de Sojourner, et il éclata de rire. Essuyant une larme de son œil, il se retourna vers son quatrième père.

« Excellent, quatrième père ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais comment faire une blague… »

« Une blague ?! » s'insurgea Sojourner. « Tu penses vraiment que je cracherais sur ma fierté et sacrifierais mon amour-propre que j'ai gagné durement à travers les années, juste pour faire une stupide blague !? »

Impressionné, Locke se tu. La situation n'avais plus rien de drôle ; n'importe qui regardant Sojourner aurait pu deviner que ce n'était pas le moment de l'embêter. Rouge de colère, il montrait les dents, enragé. Mais il se calma tout aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé : après tout, Locke n'était en rien responsable de son problème…

« Alors… » risqua le jeune. « Tu… ne plaisantes pas ? »

« Non. Tu peux m'aider ou pas ? »

« Mais… tu ne peux pas l'enlever seul ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai essayé ! Mais rien ne marche ! C'est comme si elle était collée à mon pied ou quelque chose comme ça ! Toi, tu dois savoir comment m'en débarrasser ! »

« Oui, je pense… Mais il me faudrait de l'aide. Tu pourrais aller chercher quelqu'un ? »

« D'accord. » accepta Sojourner.

« Bien. Rendez-vous toute à l'heure au labo. » déclara le scientifique en enfilant sa sempiternelle blouse blanche.

« A toute à l'heure, alors. »

Sojourner se leva et allait passer la porte quand la voix de Locke lui parvint de nouveau.

« Oh, et quatrième père ? »

« Oui ? »

« Mets ta veste. Tu vas faire peur à quelqu'un. »


	2. Où est passé Thunderhawk ?

**Chapitre 2 : Où est passé Thunderhawk ?**

« Et bien, voyons ce qui ne va pas » fit Locke à voix haute.

Sojourner était assis sur une table en métal, dans le labo. Il balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé se trouver près de ces objets chirurgicaux avec lesquels Locke travaillait. Il avala sa salive, tremblant un peu.

Les bras croisés, Thunderhawk était appuyé contre le mur, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. La vue de son fils agacé par une paire de bottes était hilarante ; il ne pu donc pas arrêter un petit rire.

Qui n'échappa cependant pas à Sojourner, qui leva brutalement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Père ! »

Le sentiment de vulnérabilité ridicule était assez, pas besoin de tourner le couteau !

Locke approcha, examinant curieusement les bottes. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se pencha et saisit une chaussure.

« Je me demande si… »

Il tira, d'abord gentiment, puis plus brutalement et Sojourner du agripper la table pour ne pas tomber. Le plus jeune secoua la tête alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que je pensais… » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda Sojourner.

« D'une quelconque manière, la semelle est littéralement gluée à ton pied. Comment, et avec quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais tu peux être sûre que tu ne pourras pas les retirer sans t'arracher la peau… »

Sojourner avala de nouveau : la situation ne s'arrangeait pas…

« Comment… comment je vais pouvoir les enlever ? » fit-il, redoutant la réponse.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule façon… »

Locke pausa dramatiquement, semblant évaluer le pour et le contre. Puis il finit :

« Nous devrons les couper. »

« Les jambes ?! » s'exclamèrent Thunderhawk et Sojourner en même temps.

Le scientifique cligna des yeux, impressionné par la puissance du cri.

« Non… les bottes, je veux dire »

Thunderhawk lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement, mais Sojourner avait l'air d'hésiter ; ses bottes comptaient beaucoup pour lui, elles dataient…

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas… d'autre moyen ? Enfin, je veux dire, pas que je tienne plus à mes bottes qu'à mes jambes, mais… On ne pourrait pas faire autrement ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises ça. Et bien, on peut toujours essayer de les enlever de force. Un essai ne peut pas faire de mal. »

« Parle pour toi… » grogna Sojourner.

Pas si loin que ça, dans un couloir adjacent, Athair s'amusait en marchant sur le plafond. Il chantait à voix basse, quand soudain il entendit un cri à glacer le sang.

Arrêtant de faire l'idiot, il vola à pleine vitesse vers la source du hurlement. Qui se trouvait être le labo de Locke, duquel provenait des voix différentes.

Que se passait-il ? Locke était-il en train de torturer des petits animaux sans défense pour le 'bien de la science' ? Non, sûrement pas… L'echidna marron pencha la tête d'un côté, et décida d'écouter plus attentivement.

« Ne bouge pas, enfin ! »

« Mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça fait mal ! »

« Autre chose que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

« Que dis-tu de 'Tu es stupide' ?! »

Athair fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Il reconnut les voix comme étant celle de Thunderhawk, Locke et Sojourner. Que faisaient-ils ?

« Reste tranquille, pour l'amour du Chaos ! »

« Facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas TA peau qu'on est en train d'arracher ! »

« Mon fils, après tout c'est ta faute si- »

« J'en ai marre ! Thunderhawk, tiens-le ! Je vais les couper. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Regarde-moi bien ! Sois sûre qu'il ne bougera pas, Cinquième père. »

« Non ! Père, tu ne peux pas le laisser me faire ça ! Non ! A l'aide ! »

Athair pâlit alors qu'il crut comprendre : ils faisaient du mal à Sojourner ! Il n'allait pas les laisser faire, famille ou pas !

« Ne t'en fais pas, Second père ! » annonça-t-il. « J'arrive ! »

Poussant un cri, ou hurlement c'est comme on veut, Athair chargea vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, et il entra dans le labo en hurlant à tue-tête, flottant furieusement en cercles. Il criait des phrases comme « Je vais te sauver ! » et « Laissez mon grand-père tranquille ! »

Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa brutalement en plein air, se rendant compte que trois personnes le regardaient. Les yeux de Locke étaient écarquillés, et il regardait son Second père, hébété, la bouche ouverte. Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de grande paire de ciseaux, à demi-ouverte. Thunderhawk tenait un bras de son fils, et fixait également Athair, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

De sa cachette sous la table, Sojourner poussa un grognement.

« Génial, un autre fou… »

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Athair flotta à la hauteur de Locke et leva un doigt.

« Que faisais-tu à mon Second père ?! » le gronda-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

« Je ne lui faisais RIEN ! IL a trouvé les ennuis tout seul ! » s'insurgea le mécano.

« Je parie que si ! Tu te souviens de cette fois où il avait plu et- »

« Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Et d'ailleurs, le sol était déjà glissant, je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec le fait que- » commença Locke, immédiatement coupé par Athair.

« Que si ! Tu l'as poussé ! Je le sais, espèce de méchant ! »

« Excusez-moi… » tenta Sojourner.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si entêté ? » dit Locke.

« Fils… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Admets-le, tu l'as poussé ! »

« Que non ! »

« Que si ! »

« Qui est l'entêté maintenant ? »

« ASSEZ ! » cria Sojourner.

Il soupira alors que les jeunes se tournaient vers lui.

« Merci. J'aimerais juste dire que, pendant que vous étiez en train de discuter aimablement, Thunderhawk a disparu. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Locke. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Oh, super ! » sourit Athair en tapant dans ses mains. « Il veut jouer à cache-cache ! On va s'amuser ! »

« Hmmm… On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. Où tu penses qu'il est allé ? » demanda Sojourner. « Je serais prêt à jurer qu'il a littéralement disparu devant mes yeux ! Il ne peut pas être sorti ! »

Locke porta une main à son menton, caressant son bouc. Apparemment, il cherchait une explication rationnelle. Regardant Athair rebondir sur les murs, il dit :

« Beaucoup de choses étranges semblent arriver en même temps… Je me demande si ça a quelque chose à voir avec- »

Mais il s'interrompit en secouant la tête. _Non, ça ne peut pas être Spectre… Il ne sait même pas comment **raconter** une blague ! _Il soupira malgré lui.

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas de chance, voilà tout. La colle dans tes bottes est probablement un accident, Thunderhawk est parti parce qu'il commençait à être agacé, rien de plus. Pas la peine d'être paranoïaque… »

_Du moins je l'espère…_

« Venez, le soleil se lève… »

« Petit déj' ! » s'écria joyeusement Athair, avant de voler hors du labo. « Vite avant que Sabre ne mange tous les toasts ! »

« Ne me dis pas que ce type fait partie de la famille… » gémit Sojourner.

« J'ai bien peur que si, Quatrième père. »


End file.
